1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type to which the subject invention pertains comprising first and second conduit sections respectively extending between inner and outward ends with end fittings at the respective inner ends and a coupling mechanism for coupling the end fittings together. A first core element is movably supported by the first conduit section and has a first terminal end adjacent the first end fitting. A second core element is movably supported by the second conduit section and has a second terminal end adjacent the second end fitting. The terminals include male and female portions for connection the terminals into mechanical interlocking engagement with one another. A coupling mechanism couples the end fittings together after the core element terminals are connected together.
Typical of such assemblies is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,138 to Dickirson. The terminals are forced together as one terminal is held against linear movement by an indexing pin which interconnects the end fitting and the terminal but which must be manually removed once the core element terminals are connected. In addition, in Dickirson, the indexing pin may remain in position preventing relative movement of the terminal even after the fittings are coupled together. This, of course, presents a problem of the control assembly being left in an inoperative position after installation.